


my premonition of the world

by dichotomy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't usually write fluff but, Kid!Fic, Little!Direction, M/M, hm, kid!direction, this is so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomy/pseuds/dichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in a daycare and Harry has something to share and there may be a little kiss in this.</p><p>(basically fetus Harry made my tummy jump and this was created)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my premonition of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days and Ceren read it and edited it and things so a big shoutout to her, you rock man. I hope baby Harry and fond little Louis make you people happy :)
> 
> title from 'Together' by the xx
> 
> (comments and kudos make me happy, please tell me what you think?)

The nursery is boring, Louis decides. There's not nearly enough toys and far too many kids. Louis is a very adaptable child, cause he's got four little sisters but there are just too many children here, alright? His mum had just left, after kissing his head and making sure he promised to stay out of trouble. 

His decision is only accented when a little boy barrels into him, a head of brown, soft looking, curly hair shoved into Louis’s face. Louis looks into a blushing face, red with apology and pretty green eyes filled my tears that look as though they will spill over if Louis breathes. 

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I didn't mean to," the little boy begins. Louis giggles. 

"It's okay mate, I know," he replies easily. He's only 5 and he knows people make mistakes like spilling milk and forgetting to do homework and falling asleep at wrong times. He thinks he'll add bumping into people on the first day of daycare to the list. 

The little boys smiles uncertainly. "Well... Alright. I'm Harry! I'm already almost four!" He says, excited and happy, all traces of tears gone. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Great. Another baby. I'm Louis and I'm 5 years old," he boasts. He deals with enough babies at home, he doesn't need another baby at daycare too. 

Harry's face falls, eyes shutting down slightly and his pink pink pink lips turning down. Louis immediately feels awful. "Well I mean you're almost four so I guess it's alright." he assents quickly.

Harry's mouth wobbles, almost a smile but not quite. Louis moves on to plan B. 

Lunging forward, he sticks his fingers in to Harry's side, tickling him mercilessly. Harry shrieks, lips opening in surprise with joy and indignation. "Hey hey hey no Lou stop," he protests loudly, loudly enough that Mrs. Teacher (no Louis doesn't care what her name is, not until she gives him the best snack during break) hurries over, brow furrowed. 

"Boys, boys, what is happening?" She asks, trying to pry Louis off of Harry. Louis evades her big person hands and continues to tickle Harry, his own laughter mixing with Harry's.  
Mrs. Teacher rolls her eyes then, but Louis doesn't watch what she does next because Harry is suddenly slipping, falling falling falling to the floor, his little hand shooting out to try and grab ahold of Louis and remain upright. It doesn't work. 

Harry's little body hits the ground with a thud, his cry of pain morphing into sobs. Louis watches in shock, a similar cry of shock escaping his mouth. Harry curls in on himself, legs crushed into his chest and one hand snaking through his head of curls. 

Mrs. Teacher gasps, crouching to the floor and gently grasping Harry's arm. "Oh love, are you alright? Louis Tomlinson, what did I tell you? Someone was bound to get hurt! Harry honey, where does it hurt?" she continues without a pause, worry seeping into her tone. 

(Louis understands because Harry is so sweet and little and delicate and he's sure that just a harsh burst of wind could injure him and no. Louis wants to keep little baby Harry safe from the wind and storms.)

(Unless he's the one causing the wind to blow.)

Harry sniffles once before sobbing again. Mrs. Teacher clucks and lifts Harry into her arms, Louis watching anxiously. "Will he be okay, Mrs.?" 

She nods softly, "Don't worry, your friend will be fine, I'm just going to take him to the nurse so he can feel better, alright?" Louis nods and she walks out the door, leaving Louis with two thoughts. 

One, will Harry actually forgive him for making him fall?

And two, are they friends?

~*~

They were. Two years later, and they still are. Well two years isn't a lot, but it feels like a lot (since last year Louis got a red power ranger! And the year before, a blue!). Harry lives only two streets away and sometimes Louis' mum lets him bike over (since he was seven now, practically a grown up!) to Harry's but usually, their mums drive them over.

Today is special because Harry has something to show Louis, apparently, and Louis can't wait. 

All morning he runs around the house, rapidly completing his chores in hope that 3:00 would approach faster. (Turns out that doesn't work and all he gets are tired feet and a lecture on not doing his chores thoroughly enough. Whatever.)

At exactly 2:47, Louis runs into his mum's bedroom and shouts excitedly, "Mum mum mum can we go now? It's almost three!" 

Jay Tomlinson rolls her eyes and nods. "Yes, we can actually, Anne called and said she has a snack anyway", she laughs, speaking of Harry's mother. 

Louis bounces on his toes happily, "Yayy lets go, let's go!" 

Jay grabs her bag and keys and they are in the car within 5 minutes, buckled and pulling out of the driveway. “So, Lou honey, why are you so excited to go to Harry’s today? You were just there yesterday.”

Louis smiled, all his little teeth showing in joy, “Haz said when I come over today, he’s gonna show me something new!”

Jay shakes her head a little. The nickname “Haz” always makes her smile because nicknames meant familiarity and familiarity means friendship and she is over the moon that her little 7 year old boy has found a best friend who he loves him as much as the Louis loves the other. 

The car turns into the Styles’ driveway and Louis already has his seatbelt off, bouncing in his seat again. 

“Well, I certainly hope whatever this is turns out to be worth all this excitement,” she teases her son gently. Louis scoffs

“Of course it will, Haz is really excited so it must be.” 

(But Louis remembers that Harry was so excited about watching a stupid butterfly come out of its little home-thing that he fell over into the grass and scraped his knee. Silly Harry.)

Gemma opens the door when Jay rings the doorbell. She smiles at them both, shutting the door.”I hope you’re here to play with Harry,” she says as she leads them to the kitchen. “He’s too hyper, little kids, I swear.”

Louis wants to remind her that she’s only a few years older than them but he remembers what his mum said: “Don’t say anything that isn't really needed.”

Harry streaks around the corner then, hurtling to a stop in front of Louis, almost falling over in the process. “Hi Lou!” he exclaims loudly. Louis would make fun of him for being so happy to see him, but in reality, Louis is just as excited to see his friend. 

“Hiii, you gonna show me this big surprise or not?” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry giggled, burying his nose in his jumper sleeve. Louis thinks he’s adorable. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go!” he and Louis dash up the stairs to Harry’s room, shutting the door (but not slamming since Jay and Anne hated when people slam doors). Harry turns around quickly, panic spreading across his features. “No, no, no, Lou, ya gotta cover your eyes!” he worries. 

Louis laughs and obeys, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his eyes for good measure. He hears Harry shuffle to his closet, the door opening, and the sound of Harry dragging something fairly large out. “Mate, please tell me you didn’t murder anyone. You’re only five, I don’t think-” Harry cuts him off indignantly.

“Heeyyy, I didn’t kill anyone, that would be _mean_.” Louis snorts. 

“Uh huh,” he replies absently. “Now can I look?” he asks impatiently.

Harry giggles again and says yes. Louis apprehensively takes his hands away. He isn't disappointed. 

“Haz wow! You finally got the spiderman car!!” he yells, looking up in shock to Harry’s face. Harry looks like he’s about to burst with pride and happiness.

“Yeah, mum got it and it’s so much fun, wanna ride?” he says all at once, face scrunched up in hope.

Louis barks out a laugh, “YES I want to ride the car, let’s do it!”

\---

Thirty minutes later both boys fall on Harry’s bed, cheeks flushed, hair askew, room a mess. They were still laughing, cheeks hurting from the constant smiling. Harry wriggles his way to the top of the bed, getting in under the comforter. Louis joins him, his skinny knee hitting Harry’s little leg. Harry lets out an ‘oof’ of surprise, smiling at Louis. Louis pokes his tongue out at him, dissolving in giggles when Harry pulls a face. 

Suddenly Harry moves forward and presses a tiny kiss to Louis’ cheek, pink pink lips full against Louis’ face. He immediately pulls back, blushing but smiling, and buries his face in his pillow. Louis is frozen for a moment because _had Harry just_ kissed _him on the cheek?_.

Louis reaches forward and pokes Harry in the shoulder. When he doesn’t respond, Louis pokes his head of curls, tugging on one. “Why’d you kiss me, Haz?” he asks, voice still laced with confusion. 

Harry turns his head slightly, so one eye poked out. He blushes harder now that he’s face to face with Louis. He shrugs so lightly that Louis wouldn’t have been able to see it if he wasn’t watching his best friend so carefully. As it was, Harry’s minute shrug was almost swallowed by his huge, pastel green jumper, so. Couldn’t fault Louis. 

“But _why_ ,” Louis asks again, now on the verge of smiling at Harry’s bashfulness.

Harry buries his face back in the pillow. “Cause I love you,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

Louis blushes and laughs. “Awww, Hazza I love you too,” he giggles.

Harry ventures a bit more out from his pillow. “Yeah? Cause I kiss mum and sometimes Gemma on account that I love them so. I kissed you too.” He explains quietly. 

Louis pulls Harry in, Harry’s head tucked under Louis’ chin even though Louis wasn’t really that much bigger. Harry snuggles in, grinning now. Louis laughs again. “Silly Harry. You know you’re really cute, right?” 

Harry shakes his head, nose brushing along Louis’ collarbone. “Noo I’m not,” he replies, sleepy. How is he sleepy? Louis has to remind himself that Harry was only a little over five and little babies got tired faster. 

“Whatever,” Louis decides, pulling the huge quilt over them. “Take your nap or Anne won’t give us cookies later.”

Harry nodded small, already half asleep, curled into Louis’ side. Louis buried his face in apple smelling curls, feeling warm and happy on the inside, right where his mum said his heart was but Louis only felt ribs. And. Okay. He can get used to the feeling. 

They were both asleep within five minutes.

~*~

(Harry and Louis dominated their academic years, Harry as the social, top of his class, Louis the successful footie captain and together, the power couple (dubbed at the end of the year dance by their fellow peers. They were both also forced to sing a duet. It was brilliant.))

_”Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.”_

-James A. Baldwin

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading this! twitter: crinklysmiles 
> 
> I love you


End file.
